


Four Drabbles

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Prompts are Reading Their Diary, Grumpy vs Cuddler, Never Have I Ever ..., and Phobia.





	1. Reading Their Diary

Pete used his key to let himself in. “Anyone home?” He scowled at the state of Sam’s living room: haphazard piles of books on every table, a jacket thrown carelessly over a chair, and dirty dishes leftover from someone’s lunch. “What a mess.”

He tackled the books after cleaning up the dishes. On the third pile a journal slid out. _Must be Cassie’s_. He skimmed through the pages until he found the entry.

_Why is she with Pete? Everyone knows she is in love with Uncle Jack._

“What are you doing!” Cassie and her dog stood in the open doorway.


	2. Grumpy vs Cuddler

A little after midnight she slid under the covers spooning with the warm body in the middle of the bed. He grunted and moved further to his side. She followed draping her arm over his bare torso. He scooted; she tightened her grip. _Nope. In a few hours, you’ll be on a flight back to Washington. I’m not missing cuddle time._ She fidgeted. It was hard to get comfortable the way his body was angled. She tickled _that spot_.

He growled as he rolled onto his back. “Go to sleep.”

Content, she lay her head on his chest. _I win!_


	3. Never Have I Ever ...

Sam couldn’t beleive the sight that greeted her when she arrived home. Her living room was in complete disarray. Buddy, the dog Jack had given to Cassie, was barking and snarling at Pete, who held a book over his head and out of Cassie’s reach. “What the hell is going on?” Sam demanded.

They both shouted at once.

“Pete read my diary!”

“Are you in love with O’Neill?”

Sam held up a hand. “Pete, did you read Cassie’s diary?”

“You didn’t answer my question!”

“Pete!”

He stormed out.

Next, She turned to Cassie the remaining culprit, “Never have I ever …”


	4. Phobia

“Colonel O’Neill! If you don’t get back in that bed this minute, I will sedate you.”

He glared at the feisty five foot two chief medical officer.

Hands on hips, she glared right back. “And I’ll use the biggest needles in the infirmary.” She pulled closed the privacy curtain once she was certain he would comply. She motioned for Sam to follow her into her office. “Ethically I know I shouldn’t use a patient’s phobia against him, but he makes me so mad!”

“Janet, what has he done this time?”

“He hid all the batteries for the penlights.”

Sam laughed.


End file.
